Second Chances Come in All Shapes and Sizes
by introvertedmisanthrope
Summary: Quinn constantly wishes she could go back and change a lot of things about her life. And she gets a chance to do just that when Sugar's time machine sends her back in time. Back to Season 1 to be precise.
1. Chapter 1

AN. This was based off a tumblr post by notreallygleesecrets. This site won't let me link to the post so that sucks. I couldn't get it out of my head. This isn't quality but whatevs y'all.

* * *

Quinn constantly wishes she could go back and change a lot of things about her life. Who doesn't, really? People who were moderately happy with their lives have tons of regrets and would kill for a chance to change things. And they haven't even been through half of the shit storm Quinn Fabray experienced in her 18 years of life.

Quinn thought about all that had happened to her: getting bullied as Lucy, getting rhinoplasty, transferring schools, getting pregnant, giving up her perfect daughter, getting kicked out of houses and recently, getting hit by a truck. Not to mention a psychotic mental breakdown because no one saw how miserable she was until she dyed her hair pink, wore dark clothes and got a tattoo of Ryan Seacrest (which she still had, mind you). And the endless line of men who wanted to get with her but never wanted to get to know her. That's not even half the list.

It seemed that whenever something good happened in Quinn's life, something had to come along and ruin everything.

So, yes. There were a lot of things Quinn wished she had done differently or just generally wished never happened. Currently at the top of that list, was agreeing to being Joe's…something. She's not really sure what they are but right now, she'd rather gauge her eyes out than be** his** girlfriend.

It's nothing against Joe (ok, maybe it was; he **was** always following her around like some lovesick puppy), she really didn't know what she was thinking. He was a sophomore, for God's sake, and she was going to be on her way to Yale in a few days. Didn't she want a clean slate and not an anchor from her past to drag her down? Honestly, she wasn't thinking.

Maybe it was because a part of her thought that he could actually have the powers to heal her paraplegia. Because, really, he** was** Teen Jesus. And maybe a part of her was just imagining Rachel instead of Joe.

Every time Joe touched her or leaned in to kiss her, she was grossed out. But she imagines Rachel in his place and suddenly she wants to do everything with him.

Last week in PT, it was Rachel who was helping Quinn through the sessions and it was Rachel who was touching her in all the right places (she had regained the feeling in her legs and could even move them a little but putting pressure on them was hell). Although she **was **weirded out when she felt that boner. It almost broke through her fantasy; but then she thought that Rachel just had a G!P and was cool with that. After all, she would love and accept her for everything that she was.

Yes, she admits that she's reliving her fantasy of having Rachel through Joe and that is not healthy at all or even fair to Joe, which is why she is currently hiding from him. And plotting out ways to let him down easy. Plus, she really needed Joe to stop going to her PT sessions, the doctors have been complaining about him insisting that he do all those exercises instead of the professionals who were paid to do it.

And it was annoying that he was horny all the time. Quinn gets it; really, being the repressed Christian that she is, God knows how horny she is every time Rachel walks through the door. But with Joe, it's completely different, because he always has to blurt out his horniness. Like, how hard he apparently gets when he's helping her in PT. What even is with that? Physical Therapy isn't erotic at all. In fact, it's a huge turn off. For Quinn, it's a whole lot of pain and effort; and now awkward because Joe has to be there.

So she's hiding. In the school's basement. The weird thing is that they installed a ramp to get down here. Were there ramps everywhere in school? Not that she's complaining; it's actually nice for the handicapped like her.

Sorry, handi-capable. The doctors were always telling her not to think of herself as handicapped because there were so many things that she could do while in that wheelchair, it shouldn't hinder anything that she wanted to do in her life. And should not be thought of as an obstacle for reaching the dreams that she already had. Not that it mattered; really, she'd be walking in no time.

So she's reading a book in the school's basement and avoiding Joe like a plague while daydreaming about Rachel who was probably with Finn, now. Finn, he was such a gigantic idiot. Why was Rachel with the giant oaf? Why didn't she ever take Quinn's advice? Why was she being so dense? Why couldn't Rachel see that Finn's just dragging her down. She is so frustrating!

And anyway, why wasn't she with Quinn anyway? Quinn was perfect for Rachel. She wouldn't drag her down or make her go to California with her or make her drop her dreams for her. They'd have the perfect partnership and they'd love and care for each other with no restrictions. After all, New Haven was only 80 miles away. They'd have their weekends and holiday and we'd call each other all the time and skype and it would be perfect because there was no time difference.

But, sigh, that's only happening if she breaks up with her idiot fiancé and if Quinn finally gets the balls to tell her how she's feeling. The only way she's ever going to be with Rachel is when she imagines her in Joe's place and that is so not happening anymore.

Speaking of Joe, Quinn really hopes he doesn't find her here, it wasn't like everyone knew that the school actually had a basement but she did see Sugar whiz by a few minutes ago and if Sugar managed to find this place, who wouldn't?

'Stop thinking, Quinn. You should really get back to your book,' she thought to herself. Now, if only that whirring sound stopped.

* * *

Sugar was from the future. And she was currently down in the basement working out the kinks of her time machine. It might have been because Harmony decided to storm out of the past and go back to the future; just because Sugar decided to date Rory.

She doesn't get why Harmony was so uptight about that, it's not like Sugar did anything wrong. After all, sex wasn't dating. Harmony had no right to be mad at Sugar for anything.

And Harmony wasn't even doing her job. She was supposed to be in the past to help her moms through a rough patch. Now, Aunt Rachel is getting married to that tree and she couldn't buy out the City Hall to stop the wedding.

Luckily, Auntie Quinn got into the car crash and stopped the wedding.

But still, it was Harmony's job to get it together and **she** was in the future busy being angry at Sugar.

It wasn't fair.

Meanwhile, Sugar was not busy with her own moms. They were in that perfect couple place where no one existed except each other.

They were perfect. But that was more than she could say for Aunt Rachel and Auntie Quinn.

Bu that was good. Because life was becoming too boring for Sugar, and she needed something to keep herself entertained.

Now all she needed was to look for a way to make the two of them get together. But how?

She saw Auntie Quinn sitting in the shadows when she came in but she didn't comment. She was too busy thinking about how noisy the time machine was.

But now that she thought she should interject and take the Harmony's existence in her hands, she should probably talk to Auntie Quinn. Maybe she could convince her to go get Aunt Rachel.

And that's when it happened, a flurry of action happened in just a few seconds. Sugar was too busy devising a plan to make things right and brought the soldering iron she was using too close to one of the wires. A spark ensued and then a flash of light engulfed the entire basement.

Sugar dropped the soldering iron in shock and shielded her eyes from the light.

And as soon as it came, it was gone. The dim light of the basement returned and miraculously, the whirring of the machine stopped.

Sugar dropped his arms when her eyes adjusted to the now dark basement. She checked herself for any damage. Vitals were good; she wasn't disfigured nor was she turned into a mutant. She didn't think that would actually happen, but anything was possible. The flash of light could have had serious repercussions. She looked around the room, she was still in the present, or past really, as far as she could tell.

She stood up and went to see if Quinn was ok. Maybe she was a mutant or something. Like she said, anything could happen.

"Quinn?" she called out. "Are you alright?"

Silence met her question. Maybe she was being quiet because she didn't want Sugar to see her hideous form.

"It's ok, Quinn. I'll still love you."

She rounded the corner where Quinn was staying, fully prepared to hug her when the other girl gets scared about how she looks, and found no one.

Just a discarded book on the floor.

* * *

AN. So what'dya think?


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel was in the auditorium practicing for Cabaret. She was already a seasoned performer but even the best had to practice. And she couldn't give the same excuse for a director any more ammunition to use against her.

She would be perfect in everything. And she wouldn't falter when Mr. Ryerson insults her because she knows that she's better than that and no one is going to convince her otherwise.

Besides, it was the perfect practice for when she gets all those haters. She heard that they can be incredibly relentless and even more heartless than the teenagers that she had to deal with day in and day out.

It was inevitability. There would always be people who would be jealous of her obvious talent and drive. They would try to bring her down but that would never happen because her resolve was stronger than anything. Mr. Ryerson was doing the exact same thing, trying to bring her down by insulting her, but it wouldn't work. She will be a star someday and he would always be the pedophilic drug pusher who lost his job because of her.

But none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was that come opening night, everyone's eyes would be on her and her only. This would be the play she'd put on her college application. This was the play that would get her into college.

She was already thinking about college. Actually, she'd already planned out her whole life. She'd be applying to Julliard, of course, she would settle for nothing but the best. She was Rachel Berry, after all.

She would take Broadway by storm and everyone would be in awe of her talent. Everyone would want to work with her and she'd have an unlimited number of plays to choose from.

She would also get some offers for movies and tv shows but she would turn them down because Broadway would always be where her heart and passions lie.

She would star in a variety of musicals. Funny Girl, Evita, Oklahoma, RENT, Chicago and even in Legally Blonde. She'd be friends with all for her idols; Barbra, Patti, Liza to name a few.

She would win her first Tony before she turned 25 and then get married shortly afterwards to a leading man who would care for and love her for everything that she was. Imperfections and all. By 30, she'll publish her inspiring autobiography.

She'd have kids, two of them, a boy and a girl. They would be raised just like she was, enrolled in the finest music programs and would love Broadway with a passion. They'd all live in New York for the rest of their glamorous life.

_'Stop daydreaming, Berry. You have to start practicing.'_ Sometimes, Rachel got lost in her thoughts and forgets what she's doing in the first place so a nice reminder from herself was good every now and then.

Fully decked out in her dance outfit, she was ready to start.

Except, she really wanted someone to dance with. Come to think of it, she never did see any of her other cast mates. Most of the time, it seemed that she was the only member of the cast.

Where did Mr. Ryerson put all of them? Maybe he was abusing his power to enact a certain fetish he had.

But whatever, such matters were too trivial for Rachel to think about. Besides, she didn't mind practicing alone.

_'It's lonely at the top, remember that.'_

She was just about to start warming up when she heard the crash.

* * *

Quinn groaned, closed her eyes and started rubbing her temple. She just got a wicked headache and it felt like it was trying to split her head in two. To make matter worse, she had just run into something that sounded suspiciously like drums and they were noisy as hell.

The last time she checked, the basement was devoid of stuff she could bump into. So why was she suddenly surrounded by all these things?

She opened her eyes to survey her surroundings. It looked like she was in the auditorium. In the wings, to be exact, and she was surrounded by dozens of props.

She did actually run into a set of drums and managed to knock off some of the cymbals.

She didn't know how or why she was here but she had no intention of staying there any longer.

She grabbed unto her wheels and turned her chair around, fully intending to find Sugar and get to the bottom of things.

"Who's there?" a voice called out. That stopped Quinn in her tracks. "I have a rape whistle and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Quinn whirled around. "Rachel?" she called out. "Is that you?"

And then Rachel came into her line of sight. She looked younger than the last time Quinn saw her. Her hair was put up into a ponytail and she was wearing a wrap-around headband. She wore a long-sleeved off-shoulder shirt and tights that would show off her ass nicely if she would just turn around.

"Quinn? What are you doing in here?" Rachel looked downright shocked. "More importantly, why are in that wheelchair? When did you cut your hair? Why aren't you wearing your cheerios uniform? I've been gone from glee for two days and this happens, what will happen…"

Quinn tuned her out. Her head was throbbing again and she didn't need Rachel bombarding her with questions she already knew the answer to. Why was Rachel acting so strangely?

Quinn put her head in her hands and said, " "

Rachel immediately clamped up. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I probably shouldn't be bothering you. Or talking to you at all. I'll just go," she made her way back to the stage.

Quinn's head snapped up and that, which she immediately regretted since it just made her headache worse. Nevertheless, she managed to groan out a, "Rachel, what are you talking about? Get back here."

Rachel reluctantly went back and now she stood in front of Quinn. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I just have this throbbing headache and it won't go away."

Rachel looked at her strangely. "Do you need to go to the nurse, Quinn?" Rachel hands flew all over Quinn's face, checking for her temperature.

Quinn flushed, Rachel was leaning into her and was so close. If she could just grab her face with both of her hands and kiss her… _'Stop it, Fabray. Look at her, she's concerned for your health and you're lusting after her. She could get germs from kissing you. And just weeks away from her NYADA audition. Shame on you, Quinn Fabray. Now play attention, she's talking!'_

"…you're acting really strange."

"I'm acting strange? What about you? You're asking all these weird questions. It's not like you don't already know the answer to all of that. Are you purposely doing that to hurt me?" Quinn blurted out.

Rachel pulled away and put her hands on her hips. "Quinn, I would never ask questions I already know the answer to. I am not an idiot." This was more than what Quinn could say for Rachel's boyfriend. "Furthermore, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you when it's your job to do that to me."

Quinn was taken aback by that. "Rachel, I thought we were past this. We're friends, right?"

"Are we now? I was not aware of this occurrence; did it happen when you threatened me with physical violence or when you insulted me with names that were neither true nor witty?" Rachel deadpanned, seriously irked expression on her face.

Now Quinn was utterly confused. They were past this. Why was Rachel acting like the last 2 years hadn't happened? Rachel hadn't acted this way since…

"Sophomore year," Quinn blurted out.

"That's all you have to say? Yes, we are currently in our sophomore year of high school. Why is this relevant, Quinn?"

Quinn felt light headed.

She was in the past.

How was this possible?

How did she get here?

_'Okay. Breathe, Q. Think about this. Retrace your steps.'_

She was in the basement, hiding from Joe. Sugar was there working on some machine. There was a flash of light and suddenly, she was here.

"Sugar!" Quinn exclaimed.

"I'm sorry?" Rachel asked, clearly not amused.

Quinn forgot about the other presence in the room. "Sorry, Rach. Really, I am. I just can't explain right now. I need to find Sugar right now," and then she wheeled away.

Rachel stood there, aghast. She didn't understand what just happened. "Quinn, wait!" Quinn stopped again and wheeled around to face Rachel. "You can't just leave me here with that horrendous conversation to mull over. Explain." She said while crossing her arms and looking at Quinn expectantly.

Quinn took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she looked straight into Rachel's. "Rachel, I'm from the future."

* * *

AN. Ok, I have lost the original document with the original ANs but ok, I totally edited the thoughts and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

AN. Sorry it took so long. This chapter was pretty hard to write. I had to write and rewrite a few drafts before I finally settled on this one. Also, I'm changing perspective a lot here but it shouldn't be confusing or anything.

* * *

Rachel stared at Quinn's dead serious expression, and then she scoffed. "Did you seriously think I would fall for that? Honestly, Quinn, any elaborate plan you're trying out to sabotage me is obviously going to be doomed if you use that opening line."

Quinn blinked, "Rachel, I'm not trying to sabotage you. I really am from the future."

Rachel threw her hands up in annoyance, "Oh, give it a rest. Just because you're acting like an actual human being for once and saying all these weird things does not mean that I'm just going to believe you."

Who did Quinn think she was? Some gullible idiot who'd fall on her feet the moment she said anything remotely nice? No, she refused to treat Quinn the way most of the student body did. She was not going to humor her.

Quinn sighed. "You're right. It sounds stupid. Of course you wouldn't believe me. Who would?" She looked like she was contemplating something big when she exclaimed, "Let me prove it to you!" with a big smile on her face.

Wow, Rachel never saw Quinn smile at her like that. Her smile brightened up the room and Rachel wished she could see her smile like that all the time. She dropped her arms to her side and took in the beauty that was Quinn Fabray. She really was beautiful, no one could deny that. Look at her; she's like a freaking goddess.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn asked her with concern in her voice and a frown on her face.

Rachel snapped out of her trance. Quinn really was acting strangely, she was being nice to her and smiling at her and saying they were friends. This wasn't the Quinn she was used to but she found it to be oddly refreshing, even if she thinks Quinn's only doing this to lay out a perfect little plan to sabotage her.

"Fine," Rachel grumbled. "Also, I'll humor you, and let you "prove it"," she said, using air quotes to further emphasize that she wasn't buying this.

And there it was again, the smile that lit up the room. Quinn Fabray would be the death of her, she knew it.

* * *

Quinn thought of the many ways to prove to Rachel that she was, in fact, from the future. Her appearance should have screamed it, she didn't cut her hair 'till the end of junior year and she wasn't wearing her cheerios uniform. Not to mention the fact that she was in a wheelchair.

She could totally tell Rachel about stuff that not supposed to happen in a while. Like how she's just going to quit this musical, that was mysteriously never mentioned again, to help out the glee club when April bails.

Or if she narrates all of Rachel's romantic endeavors (that do not involve Quinn; that is a problem that should be fixed right away) up until senior year.

Or if she says she knows who Rachel's mother is… on second thought, maybe she should go with another method.

_'How am I supposed to convince Rachel that I'm from the future? Think. What would make her freak out so much that she had to believe me?'_

And then it hit her.

Two Fabrays!

Quinn looked up at Rachel's expectant gaze and said, "We need to find me."

* * *

Rachel blinked. '_Did I just hear that right?'_ "Did you just say that we need to find you?"

Quinn nodded.

"I think you should see the nurse, Quinn."

Quinn sighed, "Hear me out. I'm trying to prove that I'm from the future so past me should be around here somewhere. Which is why we should find her, well, me."

Rachel was still skeptical, of course, and definitely wary lest she actually fall for the trap she was certain the blonde had planned out. But if Quinn wanted to play this game, she would milk it for all it was worth.

"Alright, but if you really are from the future, you can't just go out there looking like yourself. We can't have two Quinn Fabrays running around school now, can we?" Rachel said with a smirk on her face. This would make Quinn back off. There was no way she would let Rachel dress her up.

Quinn bit her lip and looked down. Rachel took this as a sign of victory and triumphantly crossed her arms together, awaiting Quinn's answer.

When Quinn looked up, she sighed and said, "Fine. What do you propose we do?"

Rachel was stunned, to say the least, she hadn't expected Quinn to actually consider the idea. But she recovered quickly.

"I guess the only way to disguise you is if you wear a wig," Rachel turned on her heel and went in search for wigs. They had to be here somewhere; this was where they kept all the props for the play. Frankly, Rachel thought that to be unorganized and chaotic, just keeping them here. But it also reminded her of the Room of Requirement.

Which reminds her, "You'll also need a pair of glasses," she shouted over her shoulder.

She heard Quinn laugh; an angelic lilt that just warmed her heart. "You do realize that people will still recognize me even if I wear glasses, right?"

Rachel stopped in her tracks and turned to face Quinn again. "I resent that. Clark Kent wore glasses to keep people from knowing that he was Superman and no one ever figured it out. And in movies, the unpopular kid is always beautiful but no one really notices that because she's wearing glasses," she said, utterly serious.

Quinn's smile broadened. "That's in comic books and movies. That doesn't work in real life."

Rachel scoffed, "Yes, it does. Like when you're so accustomed to a friend wearing glasses, he looks like a completely different person when he takes them off."

Quinn looked thoughtful. "You have a point," but obviously just playing along, "Fine. Go look for those glasses."

Rachel beamed, turned back around and scoured the area for the things she needed. It was weird not hearing the venomous sting of Quinn's voice when she was talking to her. But she had to admit, bantering with Quinn Fabray was unexpectedly fun.

She saw a pair of glasses sitting on one of the vanities and saw the wigs on the mannequins beside it.

"Found them!" she exclaimed as she grabbed a variety of wigs for Quinn to pick from and made her way back to the wheelchair-bound girl. Come to think of it, she never did get her answer to the question she asked. She made a mental note to ask her again.

* * *

Quinn put on the glasses that Rachel held out to her. And for a minute, she was reminded of being Lucy. Fat, unattractive Lucy. She shook those thoughts away, she was past that and that stage was never coming back again.

She glanced at Rachel, who was wearing a dumbstruck expression on her face, and the wigs that she had.

She had a red one, a brown one and a rainbow colored one. She laughed at the last one, "Rachel, I am not wearing a clown wig," she said in between giggles.

That shook Rachel out of her stupor. "I knew that. I just thought you'd like to choose from all of the wigs we had," she said as she put the wig down on one of the cymbals. "So would you rather be a brunette or a redhead?"

Quinn pondered this. It shouldn't have to be a hard decision. But it was. Actively choosing to be a redhead and wearing those glasses would be like taking a trip down memory lane and being Lucy again. And she didn't want that.

Or maybe she did. She never did get closure from Lucy. All she did was try and forget everything that happened in the past in hopes of no one ever finding out about it.

But she couldn't really hide away from her. In fact, she was more of a Lucy than she'd ever care to admit. Lucy was the good part of her, not the popularity hungry teen that would do basically anything to get what she wanted; including, but not limited to, trying to steal back a baby.

So maybe she should be Lucy again, Rachel deserved to see the parts of her that weren't psychotic.

"I think I'd rather be a redhead. Again," she said the last part as an afterthought. She didn't know why she said that.

"Again? I mean, if you don't mind me asking," she asked as she went over and tried to fix Quinn's hair for the wig.

Quinn took a deep breath, should she spill her guts?

Oh, who was she kidding? She could never say no or lie to Rachel.

"I used to be a redhead. And I used to wear glasses so I'm used to these," she says while taking the glasses off and inspecting them. "Although these don't have a grade."

Rachel is behind her, fixing her hair so she can't gauge her reaction. "I never would have guessed," her voice indicates that she's shocked, which was an emotion that Rachel was displaying a lot since Quinn showed up. "I thought you were naturally blonde."

"You thought wrong, I'm a bottle blonde," like Sam.

Rachel smiled, "Thank you for telling me that, Quinn. I appreciate your honesty."

"It's no big deal," yes, it was. She had never purposely told anybody else about Lucy but somehow, she trusted Rachel enough to tell her.

They affixed the wig on Quinn's head and it wasn't half-bad. Rachel stood back to admire the enigma that was Quinn Fabray.

Quinn quirked her eyebrows at this and said, "What's wrong? Is the wig off-center or something?"

Rachel blushed and said, "Nothing. It's just that you can pull off any look. You still look absolutely breathtaking."

Quinn's own cheeks reddened and she ducked her head, "Thanks." It was weird hearing Rachel say that because this was sophomore her and the closest compliment she had gotten from her was, "You're actually a good singer, Quinn. Occasionally sharp, but that's just because you lack my years of training." And yes, Quinn remembered Rachel's compliments verbatim.

Rachel smiled, checked her watch and said, "Well, if you really are from the future, your past self should be at Cheerios practice."

* * *

The hallways were deserted so there was no reason for Quinn to wear that disguise.

_'Still, when we get to the football field, the Cheerios can't see another Quinn loitering around. It'll be a disaster.'_

_'Another Quinn? Rachel Barbra Berry, get a hold of yourself! You don't believe her remember?'_

_'Oh, right, sorry.'_

_'That and the fact that she looks incredible in those glasses. You don't want her to take them off, do you?'_

Rachel smiled to herself despite the inappropriate thoughts swirling in her head.

She wheels Quinn to the doors that would lead to the football field.

Inches away from the door, she comes to an abrupt stop.

"Rachel?" Quinn says, looking over her shoulder,

_'What if this is all just a trick and all the Cheerios are just waiting outside that door carrying slushies waiting for Quinn to bring me to my demise? I can't deal with that kind of humiliation, not with the entire football team watching from their practice. Everyone would see me. Finn would see me.'_

Tears start brimming in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Quinn. I can't."

She turns on her heel and runs in the opposite direction.

"Rachel! Wait!" She hears wheels trying to catch up to her.

Why doesn't Quinn just get off of that wheelchair and catch up with her?

Rachel stops again and turns to face Quinn, ready to reprimand and prod until she gets answers.

Quinn stops just in time to avoid a collision with Rachel. _'That was close. I could have been mauled by a wheelchair.'_ But she doesn't let the relief show on her face.

Rachel crosses her arms and says, "Why are you in a wheelchair, Quinn?"

"Why did you run away?" Quinn counters.

Touché. She decided to answer Quinn question.

"I was afraid that all the Cheerios would be waiting to slushie me," she admits.

Quinn looks at Rachel's dejected face and says, "Look, I know you don't believe me but I would never do that to you. I am so sorry for all the things I've ever done to you. I'm not asking you to forgive me right now. All I ask you to do is to believe that this isn't some evil plan I came up with. I need you to believe that I'm telling the truth."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you're the only one who's ever believed in me and no one else will."

Rachel looks at Quinn's pleading face and her own expression softens. She looked so sincere and she was pouring her heart out to Rachel. She would never have thought this would happen in a million years. THE Quinn Fabray was being open to her and showing her vulnerability. She could hardly believe it. This outweighs all of her fears.

_'Come on, Rachel. Look how cute she looks in those glasses. And that expression on her face is just heartbreaking.'_

_'You're right. I can't stay mad at that face.'_

Rachel sighs and says, "Okay."

And in case something did happen, she did have an extra set of clothes in her locker and it was great that the school was deserted.

Quinn smiles another of those, 'Light up the whole world' smiles and leads the way.

They both stop at the door and Rachel tenses. She's still wary and reluctant to see beyond those doors.

Quinn looks at her and grabs her hand and holds it in hers.

Rachel is flabbergasted. It was so unlike Quinn that it made her think twice about believing her about everything.

She looks down at their joined hands and back to Quinn's face. She was smiling encouragingly. This was definitely not the Quinn Fabray she knew.

Quinn squeezed her hand and pushed open the doors.

Rachel thought that there had to be a limit to surprises in one day. Unfortunately, the day wasn't over and the universe just had to screw her over because across the football field, on top of a human pyramid, was Quinn Fabray in all her glory.

* * *

AN. It might be a while before I update again. But it'll be worth it, I promise! So what'dya think of this one? :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN. Sorry for the late update. I've been so busy with trying to enroll and all that. Plus, I was too busy fangirling about Faberry. Guise the last episode was perf. I cannot love these two more. I s2g Faberry will be the end of me.

Anyway, I wanted to clear up, when I use_ 'italics'_, the text is just thought, it's not spoken. And I'm changing perspective a lot again but it shouldn't be confusing. This is completely messy because it's over the place and it was hard to write because I can't focus on just one thing for long.

* * *

Quinn didn't know how Rachel would react to the situation but judging by the way that Rachel's not talking and just standing there with her jaw unhinged, it's safe to say that even she doesn't know how react to the situation. Rachel Barbra Berry is speechless. She never thought she'd live to see the day.

Quinn squeezes the hand that she's still holding to try and get her attention. "Rachel?"

Rachel finally manages to stop staring ahead and says the first words she's said since they've pushed the doors open, "Holy shit."

Quinn was so not expecting that. But it was absolutely hilarious. So Quinn laughed. She laughed so hard that her stomach started to hurt and she had to let go of Rachel's hand to clutch her stomach with both of her hands.

Rachel, however, is not amused in the slightest. She shoots her a death glare, "There is nothing humorous about this situation, Quinn!"

Quinn tries to sober up at that, "You're right, *giggle*. This is serious." Her giggles die out as she calms herself. She clears her throat and says, "It's just that I've never heard you swear before."

"I'm sorry for uttering those foul words. It's just a lot to take in."

"You don't have to explain. Besides, I thought it was incredibly adorable," she finishes with a smile.

Rachel blushes and looks away, "Thank you?"

"You're welcome." Quinn replies and pushes the glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"But, really," Rachel says, turning back to Quinn. "You're from the future!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Doesn't matter. The only thing that counts is that you believe me now."

"Well, how could I not?" she gestures wildly to the football field where the Cheerios have stopped practicing and Sophomore Quinn is giving some announcement.

"Yeah, I'd say it's pretty convincing."

Rachel smiles and says, "So, what's the plan?"

Quinn looks up at her and says, "Find Sugar."

* * *

Sugar has been looking all around school looking for Quinn effectively missing all of her classes. She searched everywhere for her, and she did mean everywhere, because she even looked in the boys bathroom.

And she was nowhere to be seen. It was like she was invisible or something.

Maybe the machine made her invisible.

It was a possibility.

And then she spotted her mom, talking near their lockers. Naturally, she went and talked to them.

"Hey, guys. Sorry to interrupt but have any of you seen Quinn around?"

"Nobody has seen Quinn around. It's like she's never here. My bet is that she's with the cave girl and nobody wants to see that. So everyone who's seen them probably all bleached their brains; there's no use trying to ask around," her mommy said.

"Well, I've seen Teen Jesus and even he doesn't know where Quinn is."

"Did you try looking for her in Physical Therapy?" her mom asked.

"I called the hospital but they said she wasn't there."

"Why are you looking for her, anyway?"

"I lost her," she says with a shrug.

"I totally get that. I lose people all the time," her mom says. "But if you can't find her anywhere, maybe you should try the past."

Of course! Why didn't she think of that?

She hastily throws her arms around her mom and says, "Thanks, mom!" before running off to the basement.

Santana stands there with a WTF face on looking in at direction where Sugar just went.

"Britts, did she just call you mom?"

Brittany shrugs before linking their pinkies and leading the way to their next class.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn have been looking everywhere for Sugar. But she was nowhere to be found. They were currently in the choir room when Quinn says, "This is hopeless. She isn't here."

Rachel takes a seat on the piano bench and says, "I'm sorry, Quinn."

Quinn sighs and rolls herself over to where Rachel is sitting and says, "It's alright. At least we tried. I guess I'm stuck here for now."

"Well, that's not so bad. I mean, sure, there's the possibility that you'll never get back to your time and maybe breaking the time-space continuum along the way-"

"You're not really helping, Rachel," Quinn hastily interrupted.

Quinn wasn't afraid before Rachel's little speech. In fact, she was relaxed about the whole thing. Now, everything seems daunting and panic is starting to build up in her. What if she never does get out of here?

_'Thanks a lot, Rachel.'_

Rachel stops and says, "I'm sorry. This must be incredibly scary for you," at this, she puts her hand on top of Quinn's. "For what it's worth, I'd like to think of this as an opportunity for us to actually be friends. I like this Quinn. Someone who's not bent on making my life a living hell-"

"Rachel, I-"

Rachel holds her hand up. "No, wait. I know you hear a lot of my voice as it is but I like talking so I'm not going to apologize," Quinn smiles at that. "Let me just finish." Quinn nods.

Rachel takes a deep breath and says, "It's nice that you don't greet me with an insult or order someone to slushie me. It's nice that you're not insulting my clothes or calling me demeaning names or just generally hating me." Quinn tries to interrupt again but Rachel doesn't let her.

"I've always wanted to be your friend. Because you're the beautiful, popular cheerleader whose approval I've always craved. And I know that if I somehow manage to make you my friend, I'd be the happiest person alive. And I know that your friendship would mean so much to me and that I'd treasure it forever."

Rachel says the last part with sadness in her voice.

Quinn was rendered speechless. The speech Rachel just gave managed to break her heart and build her up at the same time. She honestly doesn't know how to feel about any of this. She's never talked to Rachel about the past or about how she used to treat her or Rachel's feelings about their tentative friendship. And now it feels like she's just been hit by a truck. And she knows how that feels firsthand.

She doesn't know how to start responding to that but she'll try to the best of her ability.

She clears her throat and says, "Can I talk now?"

Rachel smiles and squeezes the hand she's still holding.

"Ok, first off, I've never hated you, Rach. Never, not once in my entire life. I've always been such a bitch '_because I had all these feelings'_ because I thought that was how social hierarchy worked. You're not the only one craving for approval. I need it from my superiors, from my peers, from my parents. And to get that, I needed to play the part. I needed to be the perfect cheerleader. I needed to be the most popular girl in school."

Quinn contemplates the next part greatly. Does she spill her guts about everything? Her feelings, her past, Lucy?

In the end, she decides against it. If she's gonna be here for a while, she might as well take her time in her trying to open up. Besides, she can't just dump all of her issues on Rachel.

"And to be that, I had to be mean to everyone supposedly below me. I had to put losers in their place. I had to play the part," Quinn's more than a little ashamed of how she acted towards Rachel, who was nothing but good to her and who didn't deserve all the bad things that happened. "I'm sorry that you got caught in the crossfire. I'm sorry that I was so mean to you. Still mean to you, actually. Well, I mean my past self who's still torturing you." Quinn's eyebrows knit in thought. "You know, I don't think I really understand how all of this works. I'm apologizing for something I've done and am still doing at some point. I mean, what's the point in apologizing when past me is till doing it?"

Rachel laughs. "I don't really understand this either. And to be quite honest, I don't really understand how this time traveling thing works. But rest assured, I will do my research religiously and then make a power point presentation so we'll both be informed."

"I think I can do without the power point, thank you very much." Quinn says with a smile. "So does that mean that you accept my apology?"

Rachel taps a finger to her chin and thinks, "Well, that was a very profound speech and I do appreciate the sentiment. So I think I will accept. On one condition."

"Anything," Quinn says, perhaps too eagerly.

"You and I need to work on this friendship together."

"Done."

Rachel beams and wraps her arms around Quinn. Quinn reciprocates and for a while she just revels in the warmth that radiates from Rachel.

This is her chance to get it right. To explain her actions and apologize for all her untoward shortcomings. This could be her only opening to actually tell Rachel how she really feels about her. This could…

"Quinn?" A very familiar voice shouts from the hallway.

* * *

Startled, Quinn lets go of Rachel and turns to the door just as Sugar appears in the doorway.

Sugar successfully traveled to the past in search of Quinn. After her mom's suggestion, she raced to her time machine and checked the last date that was entered in the time log.

July 22, 2038. Fabray-Berry Residence

Harmony.

She was still in the future being mad at Sugar. And she should really be here right now because one of her moms is in the past and she's not doing anything to help matters. She should really stop being selfish and stubborn about all of this and come back to help Sugar.

Oh, well. There was no use crying over spilled milk. Back to the matter at hand!

The next entry was August 15, 2009. William McKinley High School.

So that's where Quinn is.

She calibrated the dial that would send her to that exact date and checked to see if the machine wasn't acting up. So far, so good. Now all she had to do was push that button and she was good to go. Quinn would be so glad to see her.

* * *

Quinn was not glad to se Sugar. She could not have appeared at a worst time.

"Sugar! There you are. May I have a word in the hallway?"

She wheels her way to the hallway and Sugar follows suit. She shoots a reassuring smile in Rachel's direction before she turns on Sugar.

"You have the worst timing ever," Quinn glares which is somehow intensified by her glasses.

"You're welcome! I came all the way here to rescue you and I that's how you greet me? By the way, what is up with that get-up?" Sugar replies, giving Quinn a once-over.

Oh, yeah. Quinn forgot she was wearing the wig and glasses. "It doesn't matter. Look, I need you to buy me time. I want to stay in this year for a while."

"Why? Quinn do you realize how irresponsible that is? You could disrupt the time-space continuum this way. Everything would change."

"Or not. I don't really understand how time travel works but what if I was meant to come here? What if our Rachel remembers me being here, at this time, and that I was supposed to come and visit all along?"

"You do have a point," Sugar's stance softens as she considers this.

Quinn sighs as she steals a glance at Rachel, who is still by the piano waiting for Quinn. "Truth be told, I need more time with Rachel. We've just started being friends and I need closure. Do you think you could just give me more time? Just to smooth things over with her?" Quinn practically begs.

* * *

Sugar thought this a good thing. Because now, she doesn't need an elaborate plan to get Faberry to happen, Aunt Rachel and Auntie Quinn would do that all on their own. It was perfect.

"Alright. But you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"You try and get together with her before this ends."

"What?"

"I need you two to get together."

"Why?"

"Because I'm from the future, duh."

Quinn is shocked, "So that's why you have a time machine?"

Sugar shrugs. "Uncle Artie helped me with that. Anyway, I know how this all plays out. But lately, you and Aunt Rachel haven't been very lovey. So I need you to fix that because I'm starting to hate Uncle Finn."

"So we're together in the future?"

Sugar nods. "You're like, the cutest couple ever! Well, besides my moms, of course."

"Your moms? Brittany and Santana?"

Sugar bobs her head.

"That explains a lot."

"Right. So I'll go now and periodically, I'll check on you two until I deem you ready to go back to your time alright?"

Quinn nods.

Sugar then hugs her and says, "Good luck, Aunt Quinn."

Quinn goes back inside when Sugar goes to the basement.  
Rachel lifts her head when she enters, "So, are you going back?"

"Um, no actually. I convinced Sugar to let me stay."

"Why?"

"Well, now that I know that I'm not trapped and someone can, and will, get me from here. I'm not paranoid or scared. Besides, I needed to work on a friendship here."

Rachel smiles, "Really? With who?"

"Short, loud brunette. About ye high," she says putting her hand level with her own head. "You probably know her."

"I resent that! I am not that short!"

Quinn laughs at this. Rachel is too adorable when she gets angry. "Hey, Rachel. You think I could live with you for a while?"

Rachel smiles a 1000 kilowatt smile, "I'd love that, actually."

Quinn smiles one of her own. "It's getting pretty late. We should probably get going."

Rachel nods, gets up and offers her hand to Quinn.

Quinn takes it as Rachel leads the way to the parking lot.

* * *

AN. It will probably be a while before I update again. Plus, there's that two hour episode so I'll be busy fangirling and dissecting every part of that. Reviews are love! :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN. Sorry for this chapter, It's hastily thrown together and my brain is messed up from this weeks glee ep. Srsly tho, I'm loving it again. This is new for me and incredibly weird. I feel like I'm actually going to miss this show when I already swore up and down that I hated this show. So yes, emotions are all over the place.

Sorry for the late update but once again, glee messing with my brain.

On a side note, a big thank you for everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited. You're all amazing. :)

* * *

The ride home was silent which was understandable because both occupants of the car were mulling over the events of the day.

Rachel was still reeling from everything. She was driving her car with Quinn Freaking Fabray in the passenger seat! She was so not expecting the day to end like this. And she didn't even get any practice in! She'd have to stay up a little late tonight to practice. Although that would disrupt her nightly routine. Maybe she'll make her dads bring her coffee instead of tea tonight.

Her dads!

She slams her foot on the brakes, causing the car to come to an abrupt halt and lurching Quinn's body forward. Luckily, they were both wearing seatbelts so nobody was harmed.

Rachel hastily puts her car in park and turns to Quinn, "I apologize for that, Quinn, but I just realized something and…"

Rachel notices that Quinn wasn't listening to her because she was breathing heavily and her eyes were wide with fear. Her right hand was gripping her chest, the area near her heart, while her other hand was clutching at the dashboard for dear life.

"Quinn?" Rachel reaches out to touch Quinn's arm but Quinn flinches at the almost contact.

Rachel frowns. "Quinn, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Quinn takes deep breaths and tries to calm herself. But that backfired and tears start rolling down her cheeks.

Rachel panics, takes off her seatbelt, and tries to touch Quinn again, this time, she didn't resist. Rachel pulls her into her arms and starts rocking her back and forth. "It's ok, I'm right here."

Quinn starts sobbing into Rachel's shirt and gripping it with both of her hands.

Rachel couldn't believe this was actually happening. She had Quinn Fabray in her arms. Quinn Fabray was being vulnerable in front of her. Quinn Fabray was showing **emotions. **And she was crying.

The sight of this amazing, beautiful, strong girl crying was enough to make Rachel cry as well. It broke her heart to see her this broken and she would have done anything to make her stop and to see that beautiful smile again.

Rachel brushes Quinn hair back, well, her wig that was falling off, actually. She takes the wig and the glasses off the still crying Quinn. And then she brushes her hair back.

Quinn calms down enough to turn her sobs into small hiccups but Rachel's tears were still flowing freely.

Quinn takes a deep breath and sits up, wiping away the tears in her eyes, "Sorry about that. I just, still have this irrational fear of cars and being in them."

Rachel didn't understand why she had that fear. But then it clicks.

"Were you in a car crash? Is that why you're in a wheelchair?"

Quinn looks away and bites her lip.

"I got hit by a truck."

Rachel's hand finds its way to her mouth and fresh tears finds its way to her eyes, "I'm sorry, Quinn."

Quinn's hands clench at that, "There's really no need to be sorry, Rachel. It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"I am so sorry for being so insensitive, Quinn. I'm normally an incredibly careful driver and-"

"It's okay, really," Quinn cuts her off. "I'm fine, now. Plus, we should really not stop in the middle of the road."

Rachel nods and carefully navigates her car to the curb, actually parking this time before turning the car off and turning towards Quinn, "When did it happen?"

Quinn faces Rachel and says, "Just recently, actually. Or you know, in my time it is."

Rachel will probably never get used to that. _In her time._

"So is the wheelchair…permanent?"

"No, I'll definitely walk again, I can actually walk a little now, but I'll need a lot of Physical Therapy. Which reminds me," Quinn starts but is interrupted by Rachel.

"Say no more, Quinn. I'll take you to Physical Therapy tomorrow."

"Thank you, Rachel, that's incredibly kind of you," Quinn looks down and bites her lip again, "but…"

"But?" Rachel asks ducking her head to meet Quinn's eyes.

"I can't pay for it yet so I should probably just not go tomorrow."

"Nonsense, Quinn! Your health is a top priority right now. I'm pretty sure my fathers would be happy to pay for you, given the circumstances. We'll just need to think of an elaborate story to tell them. Which reminds me, that was the whole reason I stopped in the first place. I have no idea how I'm going to introduce you to my fathers. I was thinking of just telling the truth point blank because I am quite sure that they'll believe me but I wasn't so sure if that was how you wanted it to work. What do you think we should do?"

Quinn blinks, all fear and pain she had from before obviously gone, "Did you even breath throughout that speech?"

"Of course, I did, Quinn. But that's not important. You should really answer the question, first."

Quinn smiles and said, "Whatever you think won't give them a heart attack is fine with me."

"Well, as I said, they probably will believe me when I state that you time traveled because they're weird like that so I'll probably just go with that. It'll save a lot of other unwarranted explanations in the future."

"Ok, Rachel. But do you think we could maybe go now?" Quinn fidgets in her seat.

"Of course," Rachel replies before turning the car back on.

* * *

Quinn was grateful that Rachel was being so understanding. The incident that just happened did leave Quinn breathless and more than a little scared. But that did not mean that Rachel had to drive this slow.

"Rachel, why are you driving like an old lady?"

"I'm merely being considerate here. You're obviously still faced with the trauma that comes with being in an accident so I'm just trying to make this easier for you."

"And I appreciate that but you can speed up, you know? I'm pretty sure toddler on their bikes could overtake us at this point."

Rachel sighs and says, "Fine, but only because you say so."

Quinn sits back in her chair and takes in the scenery outside. She's practically memorized this route. This was the route she took when she wanted to take the long way home which conveniently was also the way that Rachel took. This was also the route she took when she wanted an excuse to drive by Rachel's house. She thought maybe she'd have enough courage to stop by Rachel's house someday if she drove past it a lot. But she never did.

And now she was headed there to live there for a few months. This was so not how she expected the day to go.

But she was grateful for it. It was a good kind of surprise.

That didn't mean that she wasn't dreading it though. She didn't know how Rachel's dads would react to her and Lord knows how many stories Rachel has told her dads about her.

And what guarantee did she have that Rachel's dads would even let her stay in their house? What if she ends up homeless again? She so cannot handle that right now. Maybe she should have just gone back to the future or…

"We're here!" Rachel's voice interrupts her thoughts.

_'We're here. No backing out now, Fabray. And remember to be polite. You can't have her dads hate you right off the bat.'_

_'Shut up, brain. I can handle this.'_

_'If you say so. Don't look now but Rachel's on the other side of the door.'_

Quinn turns to see Rachel taking out her wheelchair from the backseat and readying it for Quinn. When did she even get out of the car?

Quinn opens the door transfers herself into the wheelchair.

Rachel wheels her to the front of her house but stops when she reaches the porch.

"Um, Quinn? I can't carry you up the steps."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "I know that, Rachel." She could walk a little, albeit slowly and painfully, and while it was a far cry from really walking, at least she could heave herself up on the porch. "Just please carry the wheelchair up for me and I'll climb the steps myself."

Rachel's eyes widens at this, "You can walk?"

"Yes, Rachel. I told you, I can walk a little but I still need tons of therapy to really get the hang of it."

Rachel nods and helps Quinn off the wheelchair. Quinn grips the banister with both hands and used it to help her walk up the steps.

Rachel looked conflicted but quickly folded up the wheelchair and carried it with her. She caught up to Quinn and offered one of her hands to her.

Quinn smiled at the diva and took it. They climbed the steps together.

It was an incredibly difficult and daunting task for Quinn, and she was pretty sure she would have collapsed on the stop from fatigue. This was wearing Quinn out.

But she keeps going because she has Rachel's hand in hers and she found her strength in her.

They finally reach the top with a lot of struggle and willpower and Rachel had tears in her eyes again.

Rachel quickly unfolds the wheelchair and helps Quinn into it. And then she hugs her without warning. Quinn hugs her back as Rachel whispers in her ear, "Judging by current events that have skyrocketed the status of our relationship," Quinn really tries not to take that as something more than what Rachel means, "I think I can safely say, I'm so proud of you."

Quinn tightens her hold on Rachel as tears prickle her eyes. She didn't understand why Sophomore Rachel cared about her so much but she didn't care. As long as she was here, and able to hug this amazing girl whenever she wanted, she'd be happy.

Rachel steps away from the hug and wipes the tears that have streaked down her face.

"Okay, why don't we go inside and meet my dads?"

Quinn nods and smiles reassuringly. But it doesn't quite meet her eyes; she's still scared about Rachel's fathers' reaction to her being here.

* * *

Rachel takes a deep breath and opens the door, wheeling Quinn inside the house.

She hears two men's laughter from the kitchen and smells the scent that's wafting from there.

"Dad? Daddy?" She calls out.  
The laughter dies down as two men appear from the kitchen wearing identical, "Kiss the Cook" aprons. "Oh, there you are, sweetie. We were just wondering where you were. It was getting kind of late. And you brought a friend home, that's wonderful!" Her dad says.

Quinn has yet to say anything and her eyes are trained firmly on the ground. Guess she'll count Quinn's help out of this equation.

"Dad, daddy, this is Quinn. My friend," she had to pause after saying that because being able to introduce Quinn Fabray as her friend was a surreal and amazing moment. "And she'll be staying with us for a while," she proudly declares.

Her dads turn to one another, eyebrows knit but not really saying anything. Rachel knows what they're doing. They're having a telepathic conversation. She never understood how they did this but they seemed to get along better when they were just looking at each other and no words were spoken between them.

Rachel has long since declared that to be an act that stems from love. And has been looking for that kind of love for as long as she could remember.

Her dad, Hiram, turns back to the pair and says, "Rachel, you know we all love drama. But you cannot just waltz in here and demand that we take a total stranger in."

Rachel cocked her head, "First off, I have already introduced her to you as a friend, she is not a stranger. Second off, why not?"

Her daddy, Leroy, says, "Well, we haven't gotten the guest room ready and it would be rude to just let her sleep there."

Quinn's head snaps up at this, "I don't mind, Mr. Berry. I could sleep anywhere. I could take the couch or the floor at this point."

Rachel was horrified, "You are not sleeping on the couch or the floor, Quinn Fabray! **That** is rude," she says to Quinn. To her dads she says, "Dads, she has nowhere else to go. You cannot just throw a wheelchair-bound girl on the streets."

Her dads would have let her stay, anyway, but something caught their attention. "Wait, this is The Quinn Fabray?"

Rachel lowers her head and nods. "Yes, daddy."

Leroy looks accusingly at Quinn then back at Rachel, "You better have a proper explanation for this, Rachel Babra Berry." He says as he crosses his arms. His husband does the same thing while looking at Rachel expectantly.

Rachel takes a breath and says, "Quinn's a time traveler," her fathers' postures slacken and disbelief in written clearly on their faces. She admits, she planned this whole conversation in her head, which went smoothly and ended with her dads just allowing Quinn to stay and her not really having to explain the hilarity of the situation but instead building up the confession in a matter of dramatic moments, but seeing as her fathers decided not to follow the script she had written, she had to improvise and go straight to the point.

She explains everything to her fathers and tells them everything that Quinn told her sans all the personal things. That would remain with them and only them. "And because I have an amazing memory, that was all verbatim," and then shoots them with a look that says, 'I'll explain more later.'

Her fathers blink and their arms drop from their chests. "I honestly have no idea what to say," her dad says.

"There are no words for this," her daddy says.

Quinn clears her throat. "Maybe you could sing about it?" she suggests, sheepishly.

Both Berry men beam at her, "That is an excellent suggestion, Quinn. The Berry's do have a tradition of singing before meals but we should probably forgo that since Rachel did arrive quite late and the lasagna is getting cold." Hiram ushers her into the dining room as Rachel breaths a sigh of relief and follows them.

Leroy follows suit and fixes Rachel with a look that says, 'We are not done talking about this.'

Rachel gulped audibly. '_This is going to be a long night.'_

_'Looks like you won't be able to get any practice in tonight.'_

And that, more than anything else, made her almost faint on the spot.

* * *

AN. Once again, I'm sorry. My writing is not up to par. Next chapter tho, I get to write about Somebody to Love! But then again, glee's goodbye episode is next week so I will be an emotional wreck. I'm sorry to say that I have no idea when I will update again. Still, Reviews please! :)


	6. Chapter 6

AN. I realize that I changed tenses somewhere along the story. I'm sorry for that. I'm horrible at that, tenses that is. Also, there are bound to be a few spelling and grammar mistakes in there. The keyboard on the laptop is kind of hard to deal with so I'm sorry for that, too.

I'm also sorry for taking so long to update and he fact that I have no idea what I'm doing to thins chapter. I wrote it in one night, tho. Personal best for this story, yey!

* * *

Rachel fidgets uncomfortably in her chair while Quinn sits beside her laughing at one of her father's jokes. The seating arrangement changes for the evening, Rachel is now beside Quinn and her fathers are across from them. They all sound like they're having a great time.

But she cannot, for the life of her, try and join in the conversation because she was still thinking about the less then pleasant conversation she was going to have with her fathers.

She really didn't think this through. Of course, in her head it was all smooth sailing and her fathers would embrace her arch nemesis that has come from the future. She didn't think they would be so unwelcoming.

Sure, she understands that it was a lot to take in and that they would need some more convincing but she didn't think they'd be unaccommodating to a homeless wheelchair bound girl. That is just plain cruel and so unlike her fathers.

She is pulled away from her thoughts when she hears a soft, melodic voice call her name.

"Rachel? You ok?" Quinn asks.

She looks around the table. There are three pairs of worried eyes staring at her. She smiles to alleviate their concerns.

"I'm fine. Nothing to be worried about, really"

"You've been uncharacteristically quiet, honey," her dad says.

"I'm just engrossed in the delicious lasagne you and daddy cooked. It's excellent, dads," she beams.

Her daddy, however, frowns. "You haven't touched the food yet, sweetie."

She looks down on her plate. The lasagne sat there untouched while the rest of the occupants of the table have scarfed down most of theirs. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice how they were almost done and she hadn't eaten a thing.

"There's really nothing to be worried about. There have just been so many things on my mind as of late," she eats some of her food to avoid being asked again.

The Berry men shrug and go back to their usual banter while Quinn remains unconvinced. Rachel keeps her head down so she won't have to face Quinn's intense gaze. Luckily, Quinn's attention is directed towards Leroy when he asks her a question.

* * *

"So, Quinn, how did you find the lasagne?"

"Well, I've never really had vegan lasagne before," that's a lie. She's tasted lots of vegan things before because of Rachel. "But it's just as amazing as non-vegan lasagne, I'd say even more."

Leroy beams at that. "Well, thank you, Quinn. The Berrys are very good cooks. I presume you've lasted one of Rachel's cookies?"

She has, actually. Multiple times, at that. And she's long since craven them. Rachel gave her cookies when she was pregnant. She never did understand why but she accepted and ate them all the same. "I have and they're really delicious," she looks a Rachel when she says this, who's blushing.

Rachel mumbles a "Thank you, Quinn" before going back to her food.

Leroy and Hiram look at each other before clearing their throats. "We're sorry for what we said earlier, Quinn. You are more than welcome to stay here." Leroy starts.

"Thank you so much, sir. I promise I won't be too much of a burden and that I'll even do chores around the house during my stay and," Quinn's speech is cut off by Leroy putting his hand up.

"While we appreciate the sentiment, you really don't have to do that. And I wasn't finished."

Quinn blushes and hotly and nods. She wants to protest, she can't be some freeloader in someone's house, but somehow she knows that she'd be fighting a losing battle.

"We have some questions for you to answer."

She nods her acquiescence.

"First question, why are you torturing our baby?"

She flushes at that.

"Daddy! That is not an appropriate dinner topic! Please refrain from embarrassing my newfound friend. She isn't the same person who's doing those mean things to me. She's older, wiser and kinder Quinn Fabray," Rachel cuts in, quick to defend Quinn.

While Quinn does appreciate Rachel standing up for her like that, she can't help but feel that she didn't deserve t. Her fathers were just being protective of her. Of course they'd be wary of someone who was hurting their daughter.

"Thank you for that, Rachel, but your fathers have a right to question that."

Rachel's dads nod appreciatively at her.

She takes a deep breath before continuing. "I've actually already told Rachel why my past self continues to make her life hard at every given opportunity," she makes sure that she emphasizes the past self part. She wants to make Rachel's dads understand that she doesn't do that anymore that she really has matured into a wiser person who was madly in love with their daughter. Ok, maybe she'd leave the last part out. That would be too embarrassing to admit.

She launches into the full explanation. She still wasn't ready to share the hit storm that was her life but she was willing to divulge everything she had told Rachel.

Rachel stopped eating to listen in to Quinn explain everything to her fathers.

"And while I am incredibly sorry for what my past self did and is still doing, I fully intend to make up for it now by being her for her whenever she needs me. My past self was, I'm sorry, is mean and vindictive but I am far from that. I am proud to say that I have grown and in the future, I'm good friends with your daughter, great actually, in a way that she's proud to have me as her friend." She gulps down the need to add smugly,_ 'And she told me that out of everything she's done in highschool, even with a lead in the school musical and belting out the winning number at their sophomore Sectionals, the one thing she's really proud of is finding a way to be friends with me.'_

She turns to Rachel and adds, "I will never stop regretting what I did to you. I will probably never stop apologizing." And again, she forces done the need to add something that Rachel should not hear over a dinner with her fathers. "But I swear to you that I will make up for it. That I won't do anything to hurt you, that you'll be proud of me; that you'll be proud to call me your friend."

Rachel's eyes well up in tears as she says, "I already am."

Quinn smiles at this sentimental moment, she wants time to freeze right now. Nothing else matters, just her and Rachel. Her mind drifts to prom, when she was so stunned at what Rachel had to say to her. _'Do you not understand what you mean to me?'_ She didn't, honestly. What did she mean to Rachel Berry, really? She was a friend to her. They had formed a tentative friendship that was ironically intensified by Quinn almost dying because of her. That was it, though. She, herself was immensely grateful for Rachel's presence in her life but was Rachel grateful for hers? No matter how much she tried, she was still an insecure little girl inside who wouldn't believe someone as amazing as Rachel was grateful for something as meaningless as her friendship.

She is taken from her reverie by the clearing of a throat. She stops staring at Rachel and turns to face Leroy, who is looking at her with a knowing expression. She doesn't like what that expression could mean.

"That was a beautiful sentiment, Quinn. But you'll have to understand that we're still looking out for our daughter and that we'll be keeping an eye out for you, wheelchair or not."

Quinn nods. "Of course, I understand."

"That being said, we may subject you to testing every now and then. We never know."

Quinn blanches at that. Testing? What did they mean by that?

_'You better run for the hills, Quinnie!'_

_'Don't listen to her, stand your ground. You aren't supposed to be afraid of tests.'_

_'Did you hear his tone when he said it? He sounded like he was going to experiment on your internal organs or something!'_

_'Shut up! Don't scare her. Look on the bright side, it can't be as bad as living with Puck, can it?'_

_'These people are vegans, you won't even get meat when you're here. Think of the bacon, Quinn!'_

_'Go back to the conversation. Rachel's saying something.'_

"…I cannot believe you, daddy. Look at her, she's gone pale," Rachel scolds with an unbelievably adorable irritated look on her face.

Leroy puts his hands up. "I was just joking, honey. I didn't think she'd take it seriously," he says with a chuckle.

"It's not funny, daddy!"

"Please ignore my husband, his sense of humour is…unorthodox," Hiram says after shooting his husband a disapproving glare.

_'You can say that again.'_

Leroy sobers up as the color goes back to Quinn's face.

"I'm sorry people don't understand my wicked sense of humor. Problems of the misunderstood, really. I think you can relate to that, am I right Quinn?"

Quinn nods, not really trusting her voice right now.

"Of course you'd relate. I'm pretty sure you have a different reason for being immeasurably cruel to our baby girl, your motives were just misunderstood," he continues with a knowing smirk.

Silence. Absolute silence. He struck a nerve. And he was absolutely right. Quinn did have a different reason and now she was absolutely certain that Leroy was on to her. But she can't fess up, not with Rachel right there. She looks down at her lap and avoids everyone's gaze.

She hears Rachel's fork slam on the table but not hard enough to make her jump. "That's enough, daddy. You've been wholly inappropriate and rude to a guest. You are hereby banned from speaking to Quinn for the duration of the evening," she says shooting daggers at Leroy.

Quinn's head snaps at that. "Rach, that's a little drastic, don't you think?"

"He deserves it," she says with a tone that reminds Quinn of how kindergarten teachers send the bad kids to a time out.

Hiram interjects before she protests again, "Don't worry Quinn. This actually happens a lot. If you can imagine. It's not your fault, really. And he did deserve it."

"But-"

"Rachel's right. I'm terribly sorry for my behaviour, Quinn," Leroy says, genuinely aplogetic.

'You're the one who should be sorry for treating his daughter like shit.'

"No, I'm sorry. I just arrived here and Rachel all but demanded that you give me somewhere to sleep and that you provide for me for my stay. And because of my history with your daughter, I understand your actions, I really do. And I never really did expect you to welcome me with open arms, I hate to be a burden to anyone." She really did. She was tired of being that. Being homeless really changed her perspective on things.

"Nonsense, Quinn. My fathers are loaded and they'd be more than happy to take you in. They're just too stubborn to admit it."

"It's true. We do actually have a lot of money to spare," Hiram says.

"You can stay here, Quinn. For as long as you need to," Leroy says with finality.  
Quinn sucks in a deep breath. This is what she was waiting for since she first thought about going inside their house. Their approval.

Rachel clapped her hands together excitedly. "Excellent. Now that you've both agreed, I think we should start renovations on the porch ASAP. A ramp should be put in order and something has to be done about the stairs, of course-"

"Honey, there's a guest bedroom on this floor, you know that, right?"

"Of course, but Quinn needs to be able to go up to my room with ease, of course."

Quinn flushes at this. Rachel was thinking of changing the layout of her house just so she'd be able to see and get up to her room. Rachel was thinking of bringing Quinn up to her room.

_'Get your mind out of the gutter, Fabray!'_

She shakes her head, willing the inappropriate thoughts away. This was not the right time to be having those!

"It's fine. You don't have to change anything for me. Really. It'll just take me a few more therapy sessions before I'm up on my feet and walking again."

Rachel claps her hands again. "I almost forgot! Dads, I need you to pay for Quinn's therapy sessions."

Her dads just looked at each other and said, "Whatever you say, sweetie."

_'Well, that was easier than I expected.'_

_'I guess they really are that loaded.'_

Rachel keeps talking animatedly beside Quinn as her mind races. This was so not how she expected the day to turn out.

* * *

AN. As usual, I have no idea when I'm going to update. I start college next week! Pretty exciting stuff.

Next chapter, they're going back to school, Quinn with a wig and an alias.


	7. Chapter 7

AN. Hey, you guys! It's been a month, I know that's way too long and I've been neglecting this fic. I'm sorry. College is just well, college. This has been sitting in my fanfic folder for weeks and I was never inspired enough to write anything good. I'm not sure if this'll make up for the time I've wasted but this is the longest chapter so far. It's a personal record! I'm sorry if it isn't as good or as detailed or as long as I would have hoped but it is an update! That's good, right?

* * *

An alarm rings by Quinn's beside. She groans and turns over to turn it off. She rubs her eyes and sits up, taking in the room. The first thing she notices is that she's not in her own home. She stares confusedly around the four white walls that surround her as memories of last night bombard her mind.

She came from the future and landed smack dab in Rachel Berry's rehearsal. Then she tried to convince her that she really was from the future. And then she continued to spill her guts about the reason behind her attitude.

_'Oh, god. Why did you do that?'_

_'Shut up, I needed to be honest. That was a raw moment for both of us.'_

_'You do realize that you just bared your soul for the whole Berry family to see?'_

_'Yes, I do realize that and I'm not ashamed to admit that I did. I'm mature now remember? And part of being mature is owning up to mistakes and showing actual emotion.'_

_'You don't do that shit. You're not emotionally open, remember?'_

_'Whatever. No amount of looking back on it and being embarrassed by saying those things is gonna change anything I suggest we just try to move past this. What's done is done.'_

_'Fine.'_

She sighs. She's been arguing with herself a lot these past few days. Mostly because she was being so emotionally open, she couldn't believe herself.

Quinn Fabray was never one to show emotion or talk about her feelings. She was taught early on that the unpleasant things you wanted to talk about were to be buried in the deepest recesses of your mind. _If you don't talk about it, it doesn't exist_. Fabray family motto.

So when she actually did open u she'd pick apart whatever she had fessed up to and wallow in embarrassment the next day.

Nevertheless, she was happy that she had opened up to Rachel and she didn't regret anything she had done

She sits up and tries to pat down her bed hair; this was the bad thing about having short hair, she always managed to wake up to an untameable mane. She spots her wheel chair beside her bed and pulls herself into it.

She headed to the ensuite bathroom, grips the edges of the sink, pulls herself upwards and stands. Her feet wobble a little from her weight. But she's stronger now and she's so happy that she didn't come out disfigured or horribly scared from the accident. She's quite likes how she looks

Although she could have done without the horrible case of bed hair.

_'Oh well, guess the only thing to do now is try and look decent.'_

* * *

Leroy Berry was not stupid. No, he was actually quite smart and he's proud to say that Rachel took after him.

As a doctor, he was supposed to pay attention to the small details. The slightest symptom could be caused by a bigger disease. He had to be constantly vigilant.

And that's how he knows that Quinn feels something for his daughter. The smiles she sends her way, the glances she took whenever she thought Rachel wasn't looking, and the body language. Everything just screamed attraction. Maybe more.

And he genuinely understood that. This was a case of a little boy pulling on a little girl's pigtails in the playground. Quinn just wanted Rachel's attention on her.

He understood that because he went through that when he wasn't out yet.

And he understands Quinn's disposition because of her upbringing and her family.

He understood all of that; but that didn't mean that he forgave her for it.

But Quinn was trying, he'd give her that much. She was trying to compensate and redeem herself. Something Leroy himself had never done. What he did was bury the past and never talk about it again; which is why he commends Quinn for the show of maturity and bravery.

And maybe with a little patience and time, he himself would be able to forgive Quinn for what she did and in the process, forgive himself.

And if she continues on the path that she's already on, he might just forgive her early in the game.

In the meantime, he'd have to have a talk with her about her feelings about a certain brunette.

_'That would definitely be fun.'_

* * *

Rachel was definitely chipper this morning, despite her nightly routine being ruined by the intense discussion her family and Quinn had, she was relieved and satisfied that her fathers had, for the most part, accepted Quinn's presence in their home.

She and Quinn had agreed that she would be present for every physical therapy session that Quinn had; which the Berrys agreed to pay for. They were to have the sessions at Leroy's hospital and since he works there, they're bound to have free service or at least a big discount.

She and Quinn also agreed that Quinn would go to school with her, but she wouldn't attend any of the classes and would just hang out in the auditorium. They also agreed that she'd have to keep the wig and the glasses.

_'And not just because you insisted that she looked great in glasses. Nope, it had absolutely nothing to do with that.'_

_'So I was being a little adamant about seeing her in glasses. That's not a bad thing…right?'_

_'Of course it's not!'_

Rachel went through her morning routine with a huge grin on her face and a bounce in her step. When she was done, she skipped happily downstairs and readied herself to enjoy a pleasant breakfast with her and family and Quinn.

Except when she got to the last step, the sight that greeted her was not pleasant at all. Leroy Berry was glancing down at Quinn, whose head was bowed.

"Daddy? Quinn? What's going on?"

Leroy's head snaps up to meet her eyes. "Oh, nothing dear. Quinn and I were just having a little talk," he finishes with a reassuring smile.

Quinn manoeuvres her chair to face Rachel and smiles one of her own, "Yeah, Rach. Don't worry about it."

_'Did she just call you Rach?'_

_'I believe she just did.'_

_'Alright, Rachel. You can get through this. Do not, under any circumstance, panic.'_

Rachel forces a smile, "Well, if it's nothing to worry about, we should be getting breakfast. I do have a tight schedule for these things and I wouldn't want to mess with my internal clock."

She passes both of them and settles in the kitchen, sitting herself on the counter and smiling as Hiram gives her a muffin, vegan of course.

_'I can't help but feel that this is going to be a long day.'_

* * *

It was indeed a long day. For Quinn Fabray, she had to bid her time away in the school auditorium because Rachel was off doing whatever she was doing during school and she had to keep herself entertained.

Not to mention the fact that because she had nothing to do, the conversation she had with Rachel's father was constantly on her mind.

"_I know you're little secret." _

She shudders just thinking about it. Leroy Berry had cornered her and forced a conversation she was so not ready to have with the man.

_'How did he even know? I wasn't **that** obvious was I?"_

_'No, of course you weren't. You just have to downplay all the staring.'_

_'But I like looking at Rachel. She's just so breath-taking and talented and…'_

_'Stop right there. That kind of fangirling got you into that weird ass conversation with Leroy.'_

Quinn sighs. It really was an unpleasant conversation

_Quinn had just rolled her out and was heading to the kitchen where the scent of heaven was wafting. At that same moment, Leroy was just coming down the stairs. _

"_Quinn," he calls out softly as he reaches the end of the staircase. Quinn stops and faces him. "Might I have a word?"_

_Quinn tensed. She still felt uneasy around the man. "Of course, sir."_

"_Please, call me Leroy," he said with a smile that helped lower Quinn's defences._

"_Ok, Leroy."_

"_I know your little secret," he said bluntly._

_Quinn was taken aback. "I-I'm sorry?"_

_Leroy was stoic. "I know you're crushing on my daughter."_

_Quinn couldn't breathe. Had she been that obvious? If Leroy knew did that mean that Rachel knew? _

"_Quinn, it's okay. Breathe." Leroy said, putting his hand on her shoulder._

_Quinn forced herself to take deep, calming breaths. _

_Leroy sighed. "Sorry to just dump this on you like this but I needed to get this conversation out of the way."_

_Quinn opened her mouth to deny the accusation once her breathing returned to normal. _

_But Leroy interjected with a, "Don't bother denying it. I've already made a ten page essay on the subject but I digress."_

_Quinn stopped breathing again. She should really stop doing that._

'_Breathe, Fabray. Your future girlfriend's father is talking to you.'_

'_I can't. I just can't.'_

'_You need to participate in the conversation, he needs to like you!'_

'_I know. Okay, in and out. In and out.'_

_Leroy frowned, "Well, you're obviously uncomfortable. I suggest we talk about this more later, when you regain the ability to breathe again." He stared rubbing soothing circles on Quinn's upper back. Quinn flinched at the contact. _

_Leroy however smiled, "Trust me, I'm a doctor."_

_Quinn relaxed and willed her breath to slow down just as she heard footsteps coming down from the stairs._

_Leroy pulled away and crossed his arms while Quinn looked down and tried breathing normally._

She never thought she'd be outed so early in the game. And she so wasn't anticipating another conversation like that.

She stopped her musings when she heard the door to the auditorium open and footsteps approach her position.

Rachel came into her line of sight carrying a lunch bag and wearing a huge smile. "Good noon, Quinn! I trust that you're morning was satisfactory. Are you hungry? I brought our lunch. Vegan, of course!"

Quinn beams at her. "I was actually totally bored. I had nothing to do."

Rachel frowns as she pulls a chair out from under one of the vanities. "I'm sorry to hear that, Quinn. I'll make up for it, though. When we get to physical therapy. That'll be fun!"

"Yeah, sure , fun."

'If by fun you mean indescribable pain from trying to regain the strength in my legs and trying so hard to stand without something to hold on to. Yeah, definitely fun.'

"How was your day?" Quinn asks as Rachel hands her a sandwich.

Rachel's face lights up at that. "It was amazing. While I would have done without Jacob Ben Israel asking me to take off my top to see my, quote unquote, over the shoulder boulder holder, the interview-"

"Wait," Quinn cut in. "Did he actually say that?"

Rachel looks at her, incredulous. "Did he actually say what?"

"The boulder holder thing."

"Over the shoulder boulder holder and yes, he did. I did say quote, unquote, Quinn."

Quinn takes a moment to stare at incredulously before bursting out in laughter. "That is the most hilarious thing I've heard all day. Thank you for that."

Rachel huffs, "It is not funny, Quinn Fabray, I could most definitely sue him for sexual harassment. Asking to see my bra is in no way-"

Quinn sobers up and puts a hand on Rachel's knee effectively stopping her midspeech, "I'm sorry, you're right. Jewfro's an idiot and he should be locked away somewhere. You should definitely tell me when he does something like that again, I'll totally kick his ass," she smiles softly at her.

Rachel looks down at Quinn's hand on her knee and blushes. "I should be reprimanding you for constantly interrupting me, but I find what you said incredibly sweet so I'll let it go for now. Thank you, I appreciate it."

Quinn beams at her, "You're welcome," she says and removes her hand from its current position on Rachel and starts eating her lunch.

Rachel frowns but digs in, too.

* * *

Rachel doesn't understand anything anymore. Here she is heading over to the choir room to meet with Finn, her ultimate crush. Yet she can't stop thinking Quinn. It's the way she feels around the girl that has her confused.

She actually likes talking to her, she's incredibly interesting and her mind is just an enigma. Which is surprising because, of course, who would imagine getting it on with your arch-nemesis?

And it doesn't help that she gets tingles every time Quinn touches an inch of her skin. The slightest touch could make her feel something she doesn't quite understand. And the feeling she's get in her stomach was infuriating.

_'But aren't you supposed to be into Finn? He is the perfect leading man. And Present Quinn is still a huge bully.'_

_'Not to mention the fact that Finn is present Quinn's boyfriend.'_

_'Yeah, about that, is there any reason why you didn't tell Quinn about your sort-of-date with Finn?'_

_'It's not a date! Do not get your hopes up, Rachel Barbra Berry. He is still with Quinn.'_

_'Who is your friend now. You should have told her.'_

_'It slipped my mind. How am I supposed to concentrate on important things when Quinn was looking utterly gorgeous?'_

_'There you go again! Stop doing that, you're not supposed to find her that beautiful or smart or witty or just amazing…'_

_'Stop right there! There will be no more talk of gorgeous Quinn. And to lessen my guilt my guilt about not telling her about Finn offering to help, I'll tell her about it tonight. At physical therapy. Does that satisfy you?'_

_'Not really.'_

_'Oh, shut up.'_

* * *

Quinn was feeling confused. Physical Therapy went well the other day if it weren't for the fact that Rachel was hardly paying any attention to her recovery process. No, she was too busy venting out about April Rhodes and how she was too old to be in high school and that it wasn't fair.

The worst part was when Rachel admitted to not telling her about practicing with Finn before the PT session. Because not only was Finn _her_ boyfriend at the time, it also really sucked to know that Rachel would much rather spend her time with Finn than with her.

Oh wait, no. The worst part was when Rachel actually asked Quinn for permission to hang out with Finn the following night and Quinn couldn't possibly refuse her when she was pleading with those big, brown eyes.

"_It's not a date Quinn, I swear. I wouldn't go behind your back like that. You can trust me."_

"_I do trust you. It's him I don't trust," she grumbles._

"_Come on, Quinn. It'll just be two friends hanging out with each other. There's nothing suspicious about it."_

"_I don't know, Rachel."_

"_Quinn, please." Rachel dragged out the last word. _

And that's when Quinn snapped, because Rachel was looking at her with doe eyes and god forbid she ever do anything to make hurt flash through those amazing eyes.

She cursed herself for being such a coward and that definitely intensified when Rachel came home from her not date with Finn and complained rather loudly that she didn't have anything to eat because the bowling alley didn't have any vegan options.

"_They didn't even have any salad!"_

Quinn slumped in her wheelchair. Rachel was obviously still head over heels in love with the guy. If only she could convince her to stop pinning over him that idiot. And then she'd…

_'And then you'd what?'_

_'Shut up. I haven't figured that part out yet.'_

_'This is your second chance to get things right. Don't waste it.'_

_'I know, okay? I just need more time.'_

_'You don't have it. Everyday Rachel's going to fall deeper in love with that manchild unless you stop it!'_

_'Stop pressuring me! I'm doing the best I can!'_

_'Your best isn't enough!'_

_'SHUT UP!'_

Quinn puts her head in her hands. She's arguing with herself again. This week could not get any worse.

And then she hears the auditorium doors open and slam close.

Quinn straightens up and looks at the direction of the newcomer.

"You're pregnant," is blurted out.

Quinn is taken aback but remains an impassive, "Well hello to you too."

Rachel stops in front of her wheelchair and crosses her arms, "I was the last to know. That's funny because I have been with you for the past few days and you didn't even think of mentioning it?"

"When would have been the right time to tell you? When you were busy talking about your play or during PT when you were hardly paying attention to me or when you asked me for permission on you "not date" with Finn? You know what? Maybe I should have told you then. That way you'd have backed off of Finn!"

Rachel shock is written all over her face. "Why are you so opposed to me being friends with Finn?"

_'Because I'm in love with you!'_

"Because you want to be more than that and I'm his pregnant girlfriend!"

Rachel's arms drop and she looks down. "I'm sorry. I admit I did have ulterior motives when I went on that not date but I didn't know." She looks back up, "But I promise you now, I won't go after him anymore."

Quinn licks her lips, "I doubt that. But I really do appreciate it, thank you."

Rachel nods and turns to grab a chair.

"How did you find out anyway?"

Rachel drags a chair towards Quinn and sits on it after, "The whole club was talking about it when they ignored me as I announced my return to glee."

"But how did they know?"

Rachel shrugs, "I didn't get to ask them. I was too busy being mad at Finn."

"Why were you at him?"

"He was just using me to get a scholarship. He said he needed me to return to glee so he'd have a chance at college."

_'That asshole.'_

_'Yeah, we all know he is.'_

_'Except Rachel obviously.'_

"This is why you should lay off him. He's a jerk."

Rachel gasps, "You're dating him!"

"Trust me when I say I have no idea why."

Rachel looks incredulous and clearly wants to ask a question but Quinn doesn't allow it. "Just don't, Rachel."

A sigh, "Alright."

Rachel shifts in her chair and then says, "On the bright side, I've been given complete artistic control over the play."

"That's great, Rachel."

Rachel hums noncommittally.

"But you should go back to glee."

Rachel head snaps up at that, "Why would you say that?"

"Because you love it there. And you can't abandon the club when it needs you."

"It doesn't need me, they have April Rhodes."

"Who is always drunk off her ass and will probably be asked to leave the school sometime soon."

"I was never appreciated in that club. The play is giving me the star treatment I deserve."

"I appreciate you," Quinn blurted out. "I'm not, I mean, past me isn't showing it right now but I really do. I always have."

Rachel blushes, "Thank you, Quinn. But I still feel like I'm not wanted there. I feel like such an outcast."

Quinn cocks an eyebrow, "When has that ever stopped you before?"

Rachel smiles softly, "Never. But I just thought glee would be different. I thought I'd get actual friends there. I thought I'd belong."

Quinn's heart breaks for her. She wheels herself closer to her and places her hand on one of Rachel's. "I know it seems that way right now but trust me, we'll be a family. I don't think I would've been able to survive this year without that club. And you being in the club helped me a lot. I know this is going to sound selfish but I want you to go back to glee because I, that is, past me would be so happy when you return. Without you, I would have broken down a long time ago."

Rachel stares at Quinn in apprehension. "Do you really mean that?"

"I meant every word of it. Please go back to glee."

Rachel bites her lip and says, "I don't know…"

"At least watch the performance. That'll help, I bet."

Finally, Rachel nods. "Okay."

* * *

Rachel watches as April Rhodes dances her way through the number, constantly in contact with one member or another. She's amazing and a great performer albeit obviously inebriated. Quinn is there in beside her and she takes comfort in that.

Quinn's confession a few hours ago had left Rachel with a funny feeling. She was shocked at what Quinn had to say. Who knew she would play such an integral role in the blonde's life? And she so wanted to play that role. She wanted to be friends with her. Desperately so. Even more than she wanted to be with Finn.

"Quinn, they don't need me."

"They do. You'll see after the intermission."

Rachel did want to join the club again. Finn had done a good job of convincing her so but she didn't want to return after knowing Finn's true intentions. The only reason she's even considering joining again is Quinn.

When intermission hit, Rachel grabs Quinn's hand and squeezes it. "Wish me luck?"  
Quinn squeezes back and smiles, "You won't need it."

Rachel slips out of her seat and heads backstage.

Quinn was right. They needed her and she was more than willing to offer her assistance.

There was a flurry of action after she announced that she was willing to understudy. She was so caught up trying to get the choreography down and picking an outfit that actually fit her that she didn't really notice anything else in the environment.

She did, however, notice Quinn's smile throughout the entire thing.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Each mornin' I get up I die a little_  
_Can barely stand on my feet_

She executes the choreography perfectly because she's a perfectionist and everything has to be amazing. She belts out the first lines and feels exhilarated. She will never get tired of this feeling. The rushed feelings of being in front of a crowd, performing for them, making them all see how much of a star she was. It was her turn now and she was never going to give that up.

_But everybody wants to put me down_  
_They say I'm goin' crazy_

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_  
_Got no common sense_  
_I got nobody left to believe_  
_Yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh Lord_  
_Somebody, somebody_  
_Can anybody find me, someone to love?_

Mercedes takes center stage as they all line up and she's standing beside Quinn, their heads are bowed down. She looks over at Quinn and thinks that she has found somebody to love. And that was Quinn. In that moment, she feels so strong, so in her element, that she feels nothing can ever ruin it. So she does what she really wants to do.

She reaches out and grasps Quinn's hand in her own. She didn't even fumble to find to it, it was all so natural, like they had done it a million times before. Quinn doesn't jerk her hand away.

Quinn's hand feels warm and nice. She wants to hold on to that hand forever. She squeezes and to her surprise, Quinn squeezes back.

She regretfully lets go when Mercedes finishes her bit.

* * *

Quinn is shocked to say the least. She just watched as Rachel reached over and grabbed past hers hand in front of an entire audience. What shocked her even more was that past her didn't let go and actually had a disappointed expression on her face when Rachel let go.

Invitationals were over and she was currently seated in Rachel's car wanting to break the silence.

"So…" she starts.

Rachel's head turns to her direction.

"You just held my hand. In an auditorium full of people."

"That is correct, yes."

Quinn hums in response, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Are you mad at me?"

Quinn's head snaps up at that to meet worried brown eyes. "No, of course I'm not," she soothes.

She grabs Rachel's hand to emphasize the point, "That was a brave thing to do and to be honest, I, I mean, past me wanted to hold your hand at that moment too. I'm glad you did that."

Rachel beams at that. "I'm glad I did that," she says as she intertwines her hand with Quinn.

She starts the engine, never once letting go of Quinn's hand.

_'This has been a great week.'_

_'And you were thinking it was the worst week ever.'_

_'I did not!'_

_'Yes, you did!'_

_'…ok, maybe I did. I'm glad I was wrong.'_

_'But this day definitely takes the cake. Might just be the best day ever.'_

_'Not so fast! Leroy did say he wanted to continue that conversation you had.'_

_'Oh, shit. I forgot about that.'_

_'So much for the best day ever.'_

_'It can't be that bad, right?'_

_'…'_

_'Right?'_

_'…'_

_'I'm screwed.'_

* * *

AN. Review please? I need to know what you think of this one. Once again, not sure when I'll be able to update again.

EDIT: Thank you for the helpful suggestion. I went and edited the thoughts. :)


	8. Chapter 8

I realize that I'm not very good at sticking to my original plans. I'm so sorry. Wow it's been two months? I didn't even realize. I hope you all forgive me. :( And I hope this makes up for it. Sorry for this chapter in advance, it's kind of all over the place. I did not expect for this to happen.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel have been nursing their tentative friendship for a week now and it's safe to say that they've grown rather fond of each other. The physical therapy sessions definitely helped with that as well. Even Rachel's fathers have begun to fall under Quinn's charms. And she was nothing but charming.

But Quinn still doesn't know where she stands with Leroy. They had yet to have "the talk" but Leroy never brought it up, strangely enough.

'_That's a good thing, though.'_

'_The greatest thing. I'm terrified of that talk.'_

'_Maybe if we just ignore it forever, it'll go away.'_

'_Maybe Leroy forgot about it.'_

'_Yeah! I mean, he never talks about it or makes references.'_

'_We can only wish.'_

In truth, Quinn didn't want to brush it off. She actually wants to know Leroy's input on all of this, Lord knows she needs all the guidance she can get. She just wishes she'd have the talk later rather than sooner.

Also, she cannot take having "the talk" with Rachel's dad when she doesn't even plan to act on her feelings.

Except maybe she should be worrying about Rachel.

* * *

Rachel Berry was over the moon. Her friendship with Quinn was definitely getting stronger each and every day, Sectionals were coming up and they had that boys vs. girls mash-up competition to look forward to.

Rachel thrived on competition; it's what fuelled her and what made her feel alive. It's one of the things she really looked forward to (well, apart from all the solos she wanted, of course).

Except for one thing that was bothering her. Quinn.

'_Or rather, present Quinn. Or should I say, past Quinn.' _

'_This is getting particularly confusing.'_

'_Especially when Quinn talks about herself.'_

'_This is ridiculous. I must confer with Quinn about possible codenames'_

She stormed out of her room, down the flight of stairs and made a beeline for Quinn's bedroom, going inside without even knocking. "Quinn, I need to talk to you." She stops just at the foot of the bed.

Quinn looks up from the book she's reading. She's sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "What about?"

"I get confused when I refer to either of the Quinns in this timeline so I needed to know if you had any idea so as to differentiate you two. I admit it is quite tedious to have to say past or present Quinn and even then it's confusing. So do you have any suggestions?"

Quinn blinked and slowly put her book down. This was going to need all her attention. "I get confused sometimes too. Time traveling is weird."

"Exactly! So do we assign codenames or do we just give you an alias to work with?"

"Don't I already have an alias?" They needed another name to give to the hospital. Thankfully, they weren't asked to cough up medical records but they needed a name to note her progress and all that. Quinn insisted they put in 'Lucy Berry'.

"No no. That's different. We can't use the same alias twice."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Why don't we just give present, er, past me a codename? You don't really need one for me. Why don't we just call her Q?"

Rachel puts her hand on her chin and contemplates it.

"That will work," she says and walks out of the room, leaving Quinn to figure out the enigma that was Rachel Berry.

Quinn shrugged and started getting ready when Rachel stormed back in. "Hey, Quinn! I have an amazing idea- oh."

Rachel stopped and stood there with her mouth agape as she took in Quinn Fabray. Quinn Fabray who's only in a bra. Quinn Fabray who is doing nothing to cover herself up. Quinn Fabray who is smirking deliciously.

'_I like it when she smirks.'_

'_She looks really sexy when she does that.'_

'_Her abs are really sexy.'_

'_She's really sexy.'_

'_Agreed.'_

'_Wait no we're drooling.'_

'_What?'_

'_Snap out it! Stop staring.'_

'_But I like staring.'_

'_No! She'll think we're freaks. .'_

Rachel finally manages to close her mouth and snap out it. She shakes her head and says, "I'm really, really sorry Quinn! I had no idea you were changing. I'll just go. Now."

With that, she turns around and marches off.

"Rachel?" Quinn calls out.

Rachel stops midmarch, takes a deep breath and turns around again. "Yes?"

Quinn smiles innocently and says, "Could you please close the door?"

'_Nice going, genius. You left the door wide open.'_

'_There is absolutely no reason to point out the obvious.'_

'You're _really obvious.'_

'_Oh hush.'_

Rachel plasters on a smile and moves to puts her hand on the knob, ready to close the door. "Sorry," she says before closing the door.

She then sighs and leans against it.

'_Ok, what was that?'_

'_I have no idea.'_

'_You cannot be attracted to her right now. You like Finn, remember?'_

'_I try to but it's hard when Quinn is right there with her beauty and charm and wit. How is Finn supposed to compete with that perfection?'_

'_Uh, you have no chance with her.'_

'_And I have a chance with Finn?'_

'_He kissed you; he obviously has feelings for you.'_

'_And he has a girlfriend. He's dating Q, who is pregnant!'_

'_This just gets more and more messed up by the second.'_

'_You know what? I don't care. I just got to see Quinn Fabray, president of the Celibacy Club, sans a tshirt. I am going to be happy about this, no matter what you say.'_

'_You are such a perv.'_

'_I am not!'_

'_I'm ending this. Go get ready for school.'_

'_Fine.'_

* * *

Leroy wasn't actually looking forward to the talk himself. He doesn't know what to talk to Quinn about. And anyway, this whole situation is so messed up. What with future Quinn having a crush on current Rachel. How is he supposed to deal with that? Honestly.

And he doesn't want to bring it up to Quinn until he has the whole game plan sorted out. He needs to be organized and sure. He can't just stumble around this. No, that was not the Berry way.

It had to be dramatic and he had to be scary. Nothing less for his little girl, after all.

He is pulled away from his musings as his husband stirs in his sleep.

'_I wonder if we should tell him about all of this.'_

'_Are you kidding? It is so much more fun to keep secrets.'_

'_I suppose you're right. But we really do need input on this Quinn thing.'_

'_We're usually the ones who do all the planning anyway.'_

'_Yeah but if it's stupid, he usually stops us.'_

'_Good point.'_

'_So we should tell him?'_

'_Absolutely not.'_

He sighs and concentrates on the egg substitutes he's cooking. That's way less complicated.

He finishes them off and transfers them to a plate just as Rachel walks in the kitchen, her smile ever present.

"Good morning, baby girl," he greets, beaming.

"Good morning, daddy" she says with more enthusiasm than Leroy was used to.

"You look awfully chipper today. Any particular reasons why?"

Rachel smile widened, if that were possible, "No reason, it's just one of those days."

Leroy eyed her suspiciously. "Alrighty then. Would you please go and call your father and Quinn to the table please?"

Rachel turns bright red at that and then nods shyly.

'_That's odd.'_

'_She was just really happy and then bashful when you mentioned Quinn.'_

'_Interesting.'_

'_Maybe you should mention Quinn again?'_

'_Sounds like a plan.'_

"Oh, and sweetie?" He says before Rachel exits the room. "Do tell Quinn that I would like to have a word with her before you two leave."

Rachel looks down and nods before exiting.

'_There is definitely something going on.'_

'_What could it be, though?'_

'_You don't think-?'_

'_No, of course not!'_

'_It is a possibility.'_

'_A very slim possibility.'_

'_But a possibility nonetheless.'_

'_We should consider this to be true. This is the perfect scenario.'_

'_How do you figure?'_

'_Well, things are getting a little boring here. It wouldn't be so bad if we spiced things up.'_

'_You want to play matchmaker?'_

'_Indeed, I do.'_

'_That will be fun!'_

'_Of course it'll be."_

'_We're so smart'_

'_And we make the best plans ever.'_

"Honey, what are you doing?" Leroy takes a break from feeding his ego to turn to his husband.

"Oh, good morning dear! Isn't it an amazing day?" he asks as he leans in to plant a kiss on his husband's cheek.

"Um, I suppose it is." Hiram says, eyebrows knotted in confusion as he sits down on a stool.

Leroy beams. "We should start eating these delicious egg substitutes I made."

* * *

Quinn groans as she puts her head in her hands. She's in the auditorium as she contemplates rolling herself off the building. Leroy told her hours ago that he was looking forward to the talk they were going to have later tonight. And she has been

'_And he was smirking at us! Smirking!'_

'_That is never a good sign.'_

'_Never ever.'_

'_This is going to be the most uncomfortable talk we will ever have.'_

'_This is going to be worse than convincing Rachel we're really from the future.'_

'_This is going to be worse than Finn finding out he isn't the father.'_

'_This is going to be worse than dating Joe!'_

'_Oh my god yes it so would! This tops everything.'_

'_What are you going to do?'_

'_Me?! I am not doing anything. You're talking with him.'_

'_Oh no way are you putting me in that situation. You talk to him.'_

'_Wait a minute, we're the same person!'_

'_Crap!'_

'_Just let me die.' _

'_If you die though, you'll never get to be with Rachel.'_

'_Does it matter? I don't have a chance with her anyway.'_

'_Don't be so sure about that. Her reaction earlier says otherwise.'_

'_Speaking of which, I really wasn't expecting that. At all.'_

'_I wasn't expecting that at all. I just thought she'd apologize and be on her way. I didn't think she'd-'_

'_Drool over our bodies?'_

'_Yeah, that.'_

It was quite unusual how Rachel just stood there mouth wide open and blatantly ogling her half-naked chest. She really wasn't expecting Rachel to be so affected by it.

That doesn't go to say that she wasn't pleased by it. No, quite the opposite; she actually liked the attention which says a lot about her general attitude towards Rachel because she usually doesn't like being exposed like that.

She used to wait till all of the other cheerios were in the showers before she'd start stripping herself and even then, she'd do it quickly so no one would ever see a glimpse of her naked body. The scars from all the insecurities in her childhood never quite healed.

So to know that she really wanted Rachel to appreciate her body was a testament to her feelings for her. She completely trusted this girl and she wasn't even a little scared about it. Usually, she'd be so closed off and her walls would be so high up but now she was letting Rachel in and it wasn't even difficult getting to this place.

It amazed her to no end.

Rachel was definitely different.

Rachel was definitely the one.

'_I think we can manage to sit through one talk with Leroy about this.'_

'_Yeah, at the very least, we can convince him why we're perfect for his daughter.'_

'_And why we deserve to have his blessing.'_

'_Yup.'_

'_And her hand in marriage.'_

'_Defin- what?'_

'_Well, we have to think ahead. I mean we will go there someday.'_

'_But not right now. God knows we are so not ready for that type of commitment.'_

'_You're right. Plus, we are too young.'_

'_It would just be plain stupid to ask her to marry us when we're too young to even make proper adult decisions.'_

'_We would never put Rachel in that situation.'_

'_Never, ever.'_

'_Speaking of the little diva, here she comes right now.'_

'_Her footsteps are pretty heavy.'_

'_Which means she's angry about something.'_

'_Or at someone.'_

'_Uh-oh.'_

Quinn sat ramrod straight as she anticipated another full blown Rachel Berry rant. It was most probably something to do with the glee club, and by extension, Q.

Rachel stopped just shy of the wheelchair and crossed her arms, stern expression on her face and tapping her foot lightly.

"Q wasn't at practice today."

Quinn racks her brain trying to think of what Q could be up too.

"Oh yeah, I remember!" Quinn exclaims once she recalled. "Could you please be gentle with her right now? She's going through a really tough time, what with the pregnancy and everything."

Rachel's stance and expression softens as she uncrosses her arms. "Yes, of course I will. I can't imagine what she's experiencing right now."

Quinn's head lowers. "It's absolutely terrible. She's just really scared right now. Scared and in need of a friend."

"I could be that friend," Rachel's whispers so low Quinn almost couldn't hear it.

"I know you could. Q's just too proud to accept that. What you can do though is offer her some support. She's going to feel useless and worthless. She's gonna think that nobody cares about the pregnant teen."

"I care!"

Quinn beams, "I know you do. But Q doesn't. So can you please do me a favour and show her that you do?"

Rachel bites her lip and nods. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

"I'm not."

Rachel tilts her head questioningly. "Why not?"

"Because I gave life to a beautiful baby girl. And that, more than anything, makes it worthwhile."

Rachel beams at that. "Did you get to keep her?"

Quinn bows her head. "No. I had to give her up."

"That's awful, Quinn."

Quinn keeps her head down and nods. This conversation hurts too much. She loves Beth, more than anything in the world, and being reminded that she couldn't hold her baby girl every single day is absolute torture.

"Can we talk about something else now?"

Rachel rushes to knee in front of Quinn and takes one of her hand in her own. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry, Quinn. I realize that this is a sensitive topic for you and that it so I won't force you to open up or anything. Just know that I'm right here if you need me."

Quinn lifts her head and smiles, "Thanks, Rach."

* * *

Dinner was over and Leroy was actually giddy. He had called Quinn into his office and was just waiting for her to arrive. He was sitting on a spinny chair facing away from the door, just waiting for Quinn to arrive.

When he hears the door open and Quinn letting herself in before closing it, he spins with a flourish. "I've been expecting you."

Quinn's eyebrows are knit as she stares at Leroy in confusion. Leroy sighs. "I've always wanted to say that. I guess it's not for everyone."

Quinn looks unimpressed as she waits for Leroy to get this over with.

Leroy moves forward and puts his hands on the desk in front of him. "So I'm not going to beat around the bush. You like my daughter." Quinn opens her mouth to interrupt but is quickly stopped by Leroy putting his hand up. "And that's understandable. My little star is amazing." Quinn smiles shyly and nods. "At first, I was reluctant to let you near my daughter, seeing as how you repeated treated her harshly and called her names."

"That was Sophomore!Me. I swear I've changed so much since then." Quinn frantically tries to explain herself. "Plus, there are a lot of reasons why I did those things."

Leroy isn't fazed by that. In fact, he had guessed there were several factors that contributed to her specifically targeting her baby. "And would you mind telling me what those are?"

Quinn takes in a deep breath before starting. "I fell for Rachel the first moment I saw her. It was the first day of freshmen year and she had walked into school with this huge, confident smile on her face and I was blown away. I was blown away by her beautiful smile, her gorgeous face, her captivating presence; I was blown away by her. In that moment, I knew it was love. But I couldn't deal with that. I didn't want to be a slave to what I felt for her so I targeted her, every day of our high school lives. I wasn't even on the Cheerios yet and everyone just followed my lead to ostracize her. I was stupid and immature and scared. I was so scared of the way I felt, loving a girl, that I learned to be a huge bitch just to make it feel normal. I thought sleeping with guys would make it go away but it didn't work."

Quinn looks down at that and bites her lip, "I bullied your daughter to spite her for making me feel this way. But now I know that she's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I am so sorry for treating her the way I did. I fully intend to make her the happiest girl on the planet." She looks up and says, "That is, if you'd let me."

Leroy reclines in his chair as he takes in this new information.

'_Just as we suspected.'_

'_Did you really think there was any other explanation for it?'_

'_No but it's nice to know that we're right.'_

'_Of course it is. Now go and tell her about your plan.'_

'_Oh, right. Can't get too caught up basking in the glory that is precision.'_

"Ok."

Quinn looks at him confusedly, "Ok?"

Leroy nods. "I'll let you. And I believe you will make my baby girl the happiest person on the planet." He pauses for dramatic effect, "Because she likes you as well."

Quinn blinks, "Does she really?"

Leroy smiles smugly, "Oh yes she does. But before you get the girl, you're going to need help." Leroy leans forward and wrings his hands in front of him, "So here's the plan."

* * *

Rachel is beyond confused. Although she knew that she had Q convinced about glee club, there was one thing bothering her ever since she had that talk with her.

She makes her way into the auditorium and before Quinn even got the chance to say hello, she says, "Why did you draw pornographic pictures of me?"

Quinn's eyes threaten to bulge out of their sockets. "Well, um, you know. I-I was immature and stupid and, um, can we not talk about this?"

Quinn face is bright red as she splutters out a response.

Rachel's head tilts as she takes in Quinn's expression, "I get that it was to humiliate me and all that. But why was it pornographic and why did **you** draw it? Of all people. Plus it was clear enough so people knew it was me. It wasn't badly drawn either. When did you find the time to draw it?"

Quinn's breathing was laboured as she focused on taking deep breaths and getting oxygen in her lungs. This was so not part of the plan. "Wow, I just…I really wasn't thinking. At all. I just knew that I had to humiliate me in some way. I mean! Not me, Q. Q had to do that."

"I still don't understand why they had to be pornographic."

"Like I said, um, I w-wasn't thinking."

Rachel wasn't letting this go. She knew there had to be some other reason to this. But she knew that Quinn wasn't going to tell her if she didn't want to. So she let it go. For now.

"Ugh, fine. Have it your way." Quinn released the breath she was holding.

Rachel plopped down in the seat in front of Quinn and says, "So we're withdrawing out of the competition."

"Yeah, I know. I never really knew why, though."

"Because we both cheated."

"A little extra edge never hurt anyone. Plus, Q didn't take anything."

"About that, I was really very impressed with how Q moved. I mean, considering that she is pregnant. I feel that her performance was underrated and should be given the credit that's due. I just hope that she moves that well in the succeeding performances despite the pregnancy." Understatement of the century. Rachel was so impressed by the fact that Q didn't even take the vitamin D and could keep up with their frantic pace that she couldn't take her eyes off her. Even though she was running on adrenaline and drugs, she was still very aware of Q dancing around her.

"I think she'll be ok. You should see her in the Funk number," Quinn says offhandedly.

"There's going to be a Funk number?!" Rachel sits at the edge of her seat, looking eagerly at Quinn.

Quinn looks at her with a smile on her face, amused by her eagerness; "I probably shouldn't have said that. And anyway, I can't tell you anything about the future. Might disrupt the whole balance and everything."

Rachel frowns, slumps in her chair and pouts. "Fine."

Quinn smirks and then sobers up before she says, "So, Rach. I was thinking. Q is really, really horrible to you and I want to make up for that."

Rachel looks at her confusedly, "Aren't you already doing that by being my friend?"

"No, I mean, it's not enough. I don't think I've apologized enough. And I honestly don't deserve your forgiveness but I want to work towards it."

"I've already forgiven you Quinn, you know that."

"But Q's still doing these things to you." It's true. Quinn may be her friend and she has forgiven her but she hasn't quite forgiven Q yet. Not with it still happening.

"I want to earn your forgiveness, Rachel. Will you let me do that?"

Rachel internally swoons.

'_I mean, it's not every day an archnemesis apologizes.'_

'_And they probably weren't half as charming as Quinn is.'_

'_No one can top Quinn.'_

'_Even if we haven't forgiven, we'd have forgiven her after that little speech.'_

'_Who could say no to Quinn?'_

'_Nobody.'_

'_That's right. But you should probably stop talking to yourself and start talking to Quinn.'_

'_Oh yeah, we haven't answered yet!'_

"That sounds amazing, Quinn."

Quinn beams. Operation Be Mine is officially a go.

* * *

Okay, I honestly have no idea what happened. I just wrote and this came out. Sorry about this. I just needed to upload something. I hope it's okay. Feel free to bash it. Don't forget to review!


End file.
